Dérapages
by Koklyko
Summary: Pour prouver que la débilité ne tue pas...enfin j'espère...
1. Chapter 1

Eh ben, quand faut y aller...

* * *

Tony Stark était furieux, inquiet, triste et un peu abattu. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage sur la petite balustrade circulaire et à chaque pas, le plancher de ferraille faisait un bruit de fin du monde sous ses semelles.

Steve Rogers, dont il était séparé par quelques marches, l'observait de cet air stoïque et grave qu'ont les militaires, si utile pour empêcher tout débordement émotionnel. Ils avaient tous été affectés par l'évasion de Loki, l'échec retentissant de leur tentative de coalition, et surtout par la mort tragique de l'agent Phil Coulson face au dieu des mensonges. Tony autant que les autres, et Tony n'étant pas militaire, il exprimait ouvertement son mécontentement en pestant et en faisant de grands gestes.

« Il a eut tort…Il a eu tort de s'en prendre à Loki, il a pris trop de risque, il aurait du attendre l'arrivée de l'un d'entre nous ! Il… »

Steve se mit à pouffer.

Tony fronça un sourcil et fit migrer l'autre vers son front, en une mimique suspicieuse particulièrement réussie.

« Oui ? Je n'avait pas l'impression que ce que je disais était particulièrement drôle, mais… »

Steve mit une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son large sourire involontaire et essaya de se justifier :

« Non, c'est juste….Très réussit votre jeu de mot, vraiment… »

Le sourcil froncé alla rejoindre l'autre dans les hauteurs et Tony cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ?

-Eh bien, euh… « tort », comme Thor, « Il a eu Thor de s'en prendre à Loki »…Loki et Thor… Ahaha… (Captain America ouvrit soudain de grand yeux confus, comme s'il réalisait que:) At…attendez, ça n'était pas fait exprès ? C'était pas, euh…une blague ? »

Il y eut un long instant de silence. Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Il était _fatigué_…

« Heu…oups…

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Cap'… »

* * *

Bon, ce truc est pur délire, okay? Con comme tout, baclé (mais nan, je ne me justifie paaaas...) et un peu nul en plus. Il s'agit de la scène entre Tony et Steve, juste après la mort de Phil (qui survivra, il le faut!), et juste avant la re-coalition des Avengers (admirable exemple de précision, merci moi) Je ne me rappelle plus exactement des paroles qu'ils échangent, mais SI, à un moment Tony fait ce jeu de mot admirable, que personne n'a la décence de remarquer! Voilà donc un exemple de la nullité de mon humour...Un peu honte quand même.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahaha. Deuxième drabble et avant-dernier.

* * *

Le laboratoire de l'helicarrier explosa violemment, coupant définitivement cours à la dispute générale qui s'y déroulait, et projetant des débris partout dans la pièce. Bruce Banner et Natasha Romanov disparurent dans une fissure, les autres furent projetés en divers endroits par le souffle de l'explosion. Tous comprirent en une fraction de seconde que la situation était grave.

Steve Rogers et Tony Stark, projetés dans le même coin du laboratoire se redressèrent presque en même temps, et leur regards se croisèrent. Pendant une seconde, sans doute l'unique de leur vie, ils comprirent exactement la même chose, eurent la même idée et furent d'accord l'un avec l'autre exactement au même moment, sans avoir besoin d'échanger la moindre parole. Enfin, presque. Steve dut hurler pour couvrir les sirènes d'alarme :

« Alors, vous la mettez l'armure maintenant ? »

Et Tony, encore un peu sonné par l'explosion, acquiesça du chef avant de se précipiter sur la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Encore étourdi, désorienté, assourdi par les sirènes hurlantes, aveuglé par les débrits du laboratoire qui volaient partout, Captain America eu du mal à se redresser pour se jeter à la suite de Tony. Et lorsque celui-ci, qui n'était pas en meilleurs état, tituba et heurta brutalement le mur du couloir, il agit par pur réflexe. C'est à dire qu'il agrippa ses hanches avec force et l'attira à lui pour le remettre d'aplomb, en un geste trop prévenant, trop...protecteur pour ne pas paraître suspect.

Réflexe parfaitement involontaire (tenta-t-il de se rassurer plus tard), qui lui permit néammoins de rétablir légèrement son propre équilibre. Il en profita pour pousser le milliardaire à accélérer et l'acompagna dans le couloir éclairé de rouge, mains toujours posées sur ses reins, en une position étrange qui aurait porté à confusion quiconque aurait aperçu la scène.

Personne ne la remarqua cependant.

Personne ne vit le fard monstrueux que piqua Steven Rogers, ni sa gêne visible lorsqu'il entraîna son compagnon hors du labo.

Et personne ne posa de question à Tony Stark. Si quelqu'un l'avait fait, peut-être aurait-il repensé avec confusion au long, étrange et agréable frisson qui l'avait traversé tout entier (à sa grande surprise !) lorsqu'il avait sentit deux mains brûlantes se poser sur ses hanches.

Et alors qu'ils couraient dans les couloir de l'helicarrier pour faire face à leurs envahisseurs, ils prirent une décision commune, sans pour autant se concerter.

Jamais ils ne pourraient parler de _ça_ à qui que ce soit.

Plutôt mourir.

* * *

Bon, cette fois-ci c'est pas vraiment un dérapage créé par mon cerveau malade, mais plutôt une transcription du fameux "yaoi time!" qui apparaît vraiment dans le film! Sisisi! Juste épique ce passage. Tiens, Tapioka-chan, cette chose est pour toi. Cadeau. Mon tout premier Tony/Steve, uhlàlà je défaille! Pfff...


	3. Chapter 3

Il y a des fois où ma propre connerie m'impressionne...Mais bon, enjoyez, c'est le dernier chapitre! Cette fois c'est Loki qui prend cher.

* * *

Loki croisa les jambes et s'adossa au mur transparent de sa prison de verre et d'acier en pousant un léger soupir.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait s'_ennuyer_…

Son plan était parfait. Se faire faire prisonnier avait été facile comme tout, et semer la zizanie dans cette équipe désunie que formaient les Avengers n'était qu'une question de temps. En maître de la manipulation qu'il était, il était certain du résultat. L'ignoble chose verte prendrait bientôt le dessus sur le docteur Banner, saccagerait allègrement le vaisseau, lui offrant une divertion plus qu'acceptable pour s'échapper. Facile.

Il pouvait se les imaginer là haut les Avengers, derrière l'écran de leurs caméras de surveillance (car il y en avait, bien sûr), à s'arracher les cheveux pour essayer d'y comprendre quelque chose. Vision agréable, certe, mais pas si distrayante que ça, au fond.

Il lui restait un bon bout de temps avant que son plan si bien huilé se mette en marche, et en attendant…Eh bien, en attendant il n'avait strictement rien à faire.

Encore un soupir. Il bascula en arrière sa tête posée contre le mur de verre et observa les gros néons blancs du plafond avec un intérêt croissant. Celui de gauche était légèrement plus jaunâtre que le droit et celui du milieu portait la mention « Leroy Merlin » inscrite en petit à l'une des extrémités. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs s'il n'y avait pas, parmis les neuf Royaumes un roi nommé Merlin, ce qui aurait justifié cet étrange marquage, mais décidément, non, ça ne lui disait rien. Tant pis.

Bon, bien sûr, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait faire preuve de patience. Maître de la discorde, tout ça, il savait à quel point le temps était important, à quel point il est primordial de laisser le mensonge et la suspicion s'infilter lentement, comme un poison dans chaque recoins du cerveau de la victime, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle perde toute retenue, toute notion des réalités tant chacune de ses pensées est gangrenée, et qu'elle commette les erreurs fatales qui causeront sa perte…

Il entama un petit mouvement répétitif du pied gauche, et lutta contre l'envie régressive de se ronger les ongles.

Cette cage ronde, lisse et transparente était particulièrement déprimante. Aucun paysage à regarder dehors, aucun esprit humain dans lequel semer le doute et l'incertitude, rien, que dalle, nada.

Non, pas les ongles. Il devait penser à autre chose.

« Eh ben, dite à la grande menace de m'appeler si elle veut un magazine ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… »

Le grand type borgne, à la peau fonçée comme celle d'un Gardien de Bifrost lui avait dit quelque chose comme ça avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. Mais c'était ridicule. Loki n'était pas encore assez désespéré pour oser quémander quelque chose à ces misérables humains. Ah ! Complètement impensable.

…

Il écarta brusquement la main de sa bouche. Foutus ongles. Il n'allait pas résister longtemps à ce train-là.

…

Oh, et puis…

Loki s'approcha de la petite niche qui venait d'apparaître comme par magie dans le mur d'acier (les techniciens du S.H.I.E.L.D. avaient tout prévu, n'étant pas assez fous pour ouvrir sa cage eux-mêmes) et attrapa le magazine qui s'y trouvait. Enfin une occupation.

Il lu la première de couverture, cligna des yeux et se figea.

Le titre, ELLE, s'étalait en grosse lettre sur la largeur de la page de papier glacé, et en dessous, la une annonçait en gras et rose les toutes dernières tendances de l'été, short, mini-short, dos-nu, on vous dit tout !

…

Ah, ah, ah.

Très spirituel. Vraiment. L'homme de métal, Tony Stark, devait bien être capable de ce genre de plaisanterie idiote.

Hors de question qu'il lise ça. Il était un dieu, il règnerai bientôt sur la Terre tout entière en maître incontesté. S'il était destiné à mourir d'ennui dans cette fichue cage avant, soit, mais il ne toucherai pas à cette chose, ça signifiait entrer dans le jeu de ce sale humain de Stark et…

Loki ouvrit le magazine et commença à le feuilleter en prenant soin d'adopter un air poliment désintéressé ainsi qu'un petit sourire narquois. C'était juste par _curiosité_ et par _ennui_, certainement pas parce qu'il s'intéressait à ces élucubrations destinées à de midérables femelles humaines.

Il passa rapidement sur le fameux dossier « spécial tendances de l'été », se demanda sérieusement _qui_ sur cette planète de cinglés pouvait payer 165 dollars pour un bout de tissus d'environs 15 centimètres carré à l'air atrocement rêche, étroit et inconfortable, et ne pris pas la peine de lire l'idée régime de la semaine (alimentation exclusivement à base de courgettes rapées et de galettes de riz pendant 2 mois). Il sauta l'interview exclusive (Michelle Obama), les bon plan coiffure et les toutes les photos choc des stars au supermarché, mais lu attentivement son horoscope et tomba en arrêt devant le dossier psychologie enfantine avec la question du mois (« Mon fils est jaloux de son grand frère, que faire ? ») qu'il parcourut avec minutie. Ces humaines imbéciles savaient, elles au moins, se poser les bonnes questions.

* * *

« Vous…vous êtes sérieux, Stark ? »

Steve Rogers observait l'écran des caméras de surveillance avec l'air un peu hagard. Il avait du mal à savoir s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

« Tout à fait. Mais à vrai dire, je ne pensait pas qu'il le lirait vraiment. J'ai longuement hésité entre ça et un porno, mais apparement, j'ai fait le bon choix. » fit Tony stark d'une voix badine en désignant l'écran de surveillance de la cage de verre.

Steve s'empourpra et jeta un regard au milliardaire.

« Je me demandais pourquoi vous insistiez autant pour vous occuper de ça. Fury n'aurait pas dû vous faire confiance.

-Oh, il ne me fait pas confiance. Mais même lui ça doit le faire marrer de voir un dieu nordique mégalo lire ELLE. »

Captain America ne trouva rien à répondre.

* * *

Nom'd'dieu, boudiou sacrébonsang! Ma toute première fic Avengers et je trouve le moyen de pondre un truc pareil. Tsss. Peut-être que certains vont me faire remarquer (à supposer que des gens _lisent_ déjà ce truc) que ELLE n'existe sans doute pas aux States. Eh ben...certains ont raison. je suis pas fervente lectrice de ELLE, hein, mais ça m'est arrivé, comme tout le monde, de m'ennuyer dans une salle d'attente. Et...lors de cette fameuse scène de la cage de verre, j'ai eu la vision flash de Loki lisant ELLE. voilà. J'ai un peu honte quand même. Oui, encore.

Je vais pas noter "complete" au cas où, mais ça m'étonnerait que je sorte d'autres chapitres hein...Arrêtons-là le massacre. Enfin voilà, au plaisir de vous revoir!


End file.
